Henry and The Ink Machine: Deepest regrets
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: After being messaged from an old friend and spurred by his overwhelming curiosity, Henry revisits his old place of work: Drew Studios. But little does Henry know that his friends are dying to see him...


I don't own BATIM or any of it's characters. They belong to the great, powerful puppet: theMeatly. Also don't own the artwork that belongs to Anastasia Cherubin on tumblr. Here's the link to her page .com. Hope you have fun reading and let me know if you want me to make this an official story. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Almost done." The young cartoonist Henry Little, mumbled under his breath, as he drew the finishing touches on his work. He had been working tirelessly for days on a new character for the show; Bendy: The little devil.

The show was hit and kids loved it, but Joey Drew, his best pal and the owner of Drew Studios; thought the show lacked a certain something. So Joey requested, that Henry help went work. After pitching a few ideas back and forth, Henry thought of a brilliant idea. A new female character! It just was the show needed!

After getting the okay from Joey, Henry went to work. Though went through countless of ink and paper, Henry had an idea of who and what should be.

"Aaand...done!" Henry said with a triumphant smile. His newest creation was named Alice Angel. She was exactly the perfect counterpart to Bendy. She was a fallen angel who had little horns that were nestled in her long ink black hair. With a halo hanging over her head; she wore a black dress with small bow tie, along small black boots,

Needless to say Henry was proud of his creation, as he puffed out his chest and pulled on his suspenders, he said" I don't mean to toot my own horn but, Alice Angel you are doll! I just know everyone is going to love you, as much as I do."

Just then a sudden knock was at the door, soon opening to reveal a smiling Joey Drew.

"Hey there, Henry! How goes the design for our new character ?" He asked as he strode into the room.

"Oh hey, Joey. I just finished her up! Take a look."

Looking over the artwork, Joey eyes lit up with excitement and gave a warm smile. He then pulled Henry into a head lock and gave an affectionate rub on his head.

"This is so amazing, Henry! I knew it was a good idea to work with my best pal!" He said as he continued to rub his friends head. "Thanks Henry!"

"C'mon, Joey c-cut it out! We're not little kids anymore!" Henry said, while struggling to get out of Joey's grasp.

"Pff! Sorry Henry." Joey laughed. " It's just, everything is going so well! Our studio is popularity and revenue is growing to new highs.

We're finally achieving our dreams." He said with a starry eyed look." I guess dreams do come true."

Giving a soft smile, Henry got out of the hold. "You bet we are!" He said punching Joey in the arm."And we're going straight to the top!"

After sharing a nice bro moment, the two went to Joey's office over the final details of Alice Angel's big debut.

"So the show will air on the February 14." Joey stated, he said twirling his cigar around.

"Really Joey? Valentine's Day." Henry asked with a deadpan expression. "And why premier the character in two months?"

"Why not, Henry? It a good opportunity to market our show more, and besides we need to find a proper voice actress this time and get a few episodes created with Alice in it." He stated In a matter of fact.

"Okay, but I better be in the front row when it premieres." Henry stated.

"Of course. You really love your creation huh?"

"Well of course. She one of my finest works of art, thank you very much." He pouted. Laughing Joey finalized the a few details after. As they work, it grew even later and later. Until Joey looked out the window and saw it was raining. Deciding to call it a night, Joey rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Lets head out Henry, we need to get up bright and early tomorrow." Joey said packing up his things and heading towards the door, while Henry put the finishing ink on Alice.

"Be there in a minute." Henry says as he colored in the last detail.

 _You're going to be great. I just know it._ Henry though a small smile gracing his face as got up from his chair and left the studio. Looking forward to the day where another one of his creations would grace the big screen.

California 1962

It was an unusually rainy day in the usual sunny California, umbrellas and rushing People, filled it soaked streets.

"ACHOO!" A man sneeze as he hurried home, pulling his overcoat closer to him. The rain particularly clung to the poor man as he trudged in it. He would have missed the storm if he hadn't fallen asleep on the train. He kept have reliving the same memory in his sleep; over and over again in his mind the pass few days. It was the day he left Drew Studios…

" _No use dredging over the pass what's done is done now."_ Henry mumbles to himself as he continues to walk, tinge of regret still lingered. The painful memory of tearful goodbyes, hurtful words that were said, and guilt of broken promises.

Sighing he stopped, finally reaching his apartment door. Quickly retrieving his key, Henry ran up stairs apartment door. But when he reached it he found a single letter found on his door. Pulling it off, he when inside his apartment and got comfy.

Putting on his specks, he letter aloud.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It's been like a lifetime Since We Worked On Cartoons Together. 30 Years Really Slips Away, Doesn't it?_

 _If Your Back in Town, Come By And Visit The Old Work Shop. There's Something I Need To Show You._

 _Your Best Pal,_

 _Joey Drew_

With a raised eyebrow, he ponder about the suspicious letter.

 _Joey Drew? That selfish son of gun, hasn't even made any attempt to reach out to me after I left the studio. Why reach out after all this time?_ He thinks as he goes to his kitchen to get something eat. _Maybe he wants to bury the hatchet ?_

Sitting down on the couch and then took a bite out of his sandwich. Glancing down at the letter again, Henry let out a bitter chuckle.

Knowing Joey he probably wants to show off some "grand" project. Joey was always a show off.

Laughing it off; Henry turn on his TV and continued to eat his sandwich, laughing at the thought. Him returning to the studio, just so he can awe at whatever Joey wanted to show him, stroking his ego even more.

Yeah right. He had no interest in the matter what so ever.

3 days later...

Let it be said that Henry J. Little was a lot of things. Whether it was an artist, solider or an everyday joe smho. Even a bit over curious at times.

But their was one thing he wasn't; he wasn't one to hold a grudge. After going through a mini war with himself, Henry finally caved into his overwhelming curiosity. Besides he wasn't doing for Joey; but only to see the old gang again. Bendy, Boris and…Alice. So packing some clothes and buying a train ticket. Three days later he was back at the old Drew studios in New York. He would have gotten their sooner but Henry wasn't a big fan of airplanes.

Upon his arrival, Henry was greeted with a since of nostalgia. As he walked the busy streets of New York. Passing by ancient pawn shops and old grocery stores. A small smile graced his lips, when he saw the old ice cream parlor and the old baseball field, he and Joey used to go to.

 _Maybe after I see whatever the big surprise is and maybe bury the hatchet. We can hang out like the good old days._ Henry hopefully thought.

After checking in at his hotel, Henry arrived at the studio that late afternoon.

"Well, I'm here." He sighed, taking in a deep breath. Henry prepared himself to face his old pal/ business partner. "Okay here we go." Turning the doorknob, he slowly open the door to the abandoned studio.

"Hello." Henry said as he walked inside, where he was greeted with dim lights and dust.

"Ack!" Henry coughed. "I guess Joey couldn't clean up before he whatever he has to show me."

"Alright Joey I'm here! What did you want me to see!" He said as he continued to cough. Looking around the dimly lit room. "Hello?"

Venturing further inside Henry found his old workstation. Remembering countless our he spent drawing at his desk. As Henry roamed around for a couple of minutes, he shake the feeling that he was being watched, while he walked the dim hallways. Each and every step he took echo in the deserted build.

This place is giving me the creeps. The sooner I find this thing, the better." He said walking past a room with...something in it.

"So this is the Ink Machine... seems impractical and it looks like it takes up a lot of ink. But I wonder how you turn it on ?"

Looking around he saw certain pictures hanging on with various objects on them.

"I guess I should look for these objects ?" He scratched his head. "Hm ?"

Walking out of the room, and then turning the corner a certain little devil popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Well hey my little devil! Good to see you again!" He nervously grinned "I still see you got that mischievous grin of yours. But where's the real one ?"

Moving the cardboard cut out of his way, he continued to look around until his saw a candlelit room. There was something or someone in there.

"What the-" Henry said walking into candlelit room.

"Oh my god..." Was all Henry could say as he stared in horror at a hollow Boris, with his rib cage split apart. His eyes filling up with tears; slowly dropping to the floor clutch his mouth and stomach.

"Oh my god...oh my god…Boris…no no no," he quivered; trying his best not to throw up.

"Ah Joey what were you doing." He muttered as he stumbled to his feet. "I-I g-gotta get outta here."

Henry ran like hell towards the exit. He would have to catch up with the gang some other time and definitely punch Joey in face when he sees him; but being inside a creep condemned building with stuff falling all over the place, mysterious bendy cardboards appearing out of nowhere and an a dead Boris. It was all to much!

Finally reaching the door, he grabbed the knob and gave a sharp pull. But the door would not open.

"What! No no no! I have to get out of here!" He panicked, hitting the door with his shoulder. " There's gotta be another way out!"

Feeling his chest getting tight and his vision start to get blurry. Henry took in a couple deep unsteady breath to calm himself. _Ok, Henry Little. Think. How am I going to get out of here? The Ink Machine! It looked pretty old, maybe it's streamed or coal powered. Maybe if I start it up maybe it'll be able to make some smoke, people would come check it out and then I'm free!_

With found determination, here set forth on finding the items.

But little did petrified cartoonist know, that someone or something was watching his every move from the shadows.

"So you actually showed, my dear Henry~" The shadow bitterly whispered.

"You should have never come back Henry." She needed to get ready for his arrival, for she had plans for him. And oh what plans indeed.

That is if he survives…

Slinking back into the shadows, it turns to get one last look at the bumbling Henry as he made his way around the studio.

* * *

"Okay! That's all of them! Should be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power." The determined driven cartoonist said when he put the final artifact on the pedestal.

 _I can't wait to get out of here!_ Henry thought, when walking back to the projection room. But as he walked down the hallway to it, another cardboard Bendy peeped out at him.

Jumping back, Henry clutched his chest, fearing that his heart would leap out of it. Walking around the corner he saw the cardboard in it upright position with the little devil himself smiling at him. Trying to shake it off, Henry entered cautious into the room.

Upon walking into the room; the projector sudden flashed on with the dancing demon in it. Bouncing up and down with his signature mischievous smile plaster across his face. Though moving picture was meant to bring joy; Henry couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by it. And the old familiar yet eerie soundtrack that went along with it didn't help as well. Somewhat steeling his nerves, Henry turn on the flow and rushed back to the switch.

"What are those sounds ?" Henry monologued as he walked fasted after a thudding sound up above him.

Finally reaching the main power switch; he started to but was starting to have second thoughts. For all he knew this thing probably doesn't even work anymore, it could blow up or worse.

Realizing it was to late to turn back now and this was possibly his only hope of getting out of this place, he pulled down the switch.

So despite bad feeling he was getting, Henry walked back to the Ink Machine. "Golly, I hope this works."

Though when he arrived there; he found the room boarded up.

"What the - AHAHH!" Henry screamed when he saw an ink black creature with a smile on it face pop out between the boards, trying to attack him.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Henry screamed, running as fast his legs could carry him. The dusty old halls soon filled with ink, running down the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Henry stumble while he ran disrate to find the exit.

"Thank god!" He screamed, as he finally reached the exit. Reached out for the door, he was beginning to fill a sense of relief and hope. But that feeling was soon cut short, when he fell through the floor boards.

"AAAHHH!" Henry screamed falling into the inky abyss; plunging into a pool of ink. As he fell the horrifying ink demon watched, realizing that his prey got away from him. And he also realize he wasn't the one that was hunting Henry…


End file.
